


Throughout The Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Sabrina can’t sleep with Leticia’s constant crying, so she sneaks out and goes to the next best place where she can have some peace and quiet—Ms. Wardwell’s house.





	Throughout The Night

Sabrina walks into her room and finds Salem curled up on the bed. She leans over to scratch the scruff of his neck and kiss him on the head. “Pleasant dreams, Salem,” she whispers to him. His low, vibrating purrs come back in a response like any other cat. She kisses him again, then reaches to pull back her white comforter to climb into and lay down.

Not even ten seconds go by until she hears the baby crying. 

Leticia.

Sabrina squeezes her eyes shut and waits for one of her aunts—Aunt Zee—to quiet the baby down, but the wails become louder and more ear splitting than ever. 

Salem leaps off the bed and darts out of the room.

“I’m right with you, Salem,” Sabrina mutters under her breath, pulling both her legs out of the blankets. Her small, bare feet pads across the bedroom to the hallway straight to Aunt Hilda & Zelda’s bedroom.

“Quickly, Hilda—fetch me her bottle!” Aunt Zelda commands, holding the crying baby by the crook of her arm, waving her other hand over for Hilda’s assistance. She looks tired and frantic at the same time. 

Sabrina watches Aunt Hilda pick up a bottle from the dresser table and moves quickly around the bassinet towards her sister. 

“Here we go,” she says, trying to give the baby the rubber nipple. Leticia pushes it away with a tiny fist. “Oh deary, oh no,” Hilda says, “She doesn’t like it?”

“Well, of course not!” Zelda snaps. “You’re dripping milk on her!”

Sabrina shakes her head and leaves her aunts with the Blackwood baby. She decides that maybe she could try to crash and sleep with Ambrose, but she then remembers that Luke has come to spend the night and the horror of walking into them half naked doing _god knows what_ , rattles her bones.

So the only other person she knows who will kindly accept her and take her under her wing for the night is—

“Sabrina,” Ms. Wardwell speaks her name with pleasant surprise and a bit of confusion. She eyes the girl in her red coat and pajamas; holding a black cat and a pillow. 

“Ms. Wardwell, I know it’s late, but I have a major, big favor to ask you,” Sabrina spoke fast and eager, looking hopeful and bright. “Could Salem and I spend the night here? Just for tonight? I completely understand if you don’t want us to.”

Ms. Wardwell chuckles softly and picks her nail polished fingers. “Why yes, Sabrina, of course you and your precious kitty cat can stay here for the night,” she cooes, reaching her hand out to pet Salem, then reeling back as soon as she heard a deep growl. “Do, uh, your anties know where you are?”

“They do not,” Sabrina bites her bottom lip. “But they’re both preoccupied with a family emergency back at the house. It’s a long story. They won’t even know I’m gone.”

Ms. Wardwell invites the half-witch inside her home, watching the black cat land elegantly on all fours before sauntering off. Eyes narrowing, the teacher nervously scratches her dark head. “I’m not really much of a cat person, to tell you the truth...”

“Oh, so you’re into dogs?” Sabrina asks. She carries her pillow toward the couch in the living room with the madame demon close behind. 

“Nope. Not as pets, anyway,” Ms. Wardwell replies, and forces a false smile that’s too big for her. She watches Sabrina remove her coat and lay the pillow one end of the couch to lie on her side with her legs folded. Ms. Wardwell finds herself taking the red coat and draping it over Sabrina like a blanket. 

“You’re the best, Ms. Wardwell. Thank you,” Sabrina smiles.

“If there’s anything you need, just holler for me,” the teacher bops her head. “Now to find that sneaky cat...”

Sabrina yawns and watches her teacher click her teeth for the feline to return while she rests her cheek against her pressed hands on her pillow. 


End file.
